Madame Xanadu
Madame Xanadu is an immortal sorceress and fortune teller, as well as a magical super-heroine. Biography Madame Xanadu is a supernatural heroine and fortune-telling mystic. The occult sensitivity and powers that she possess are channeled through tarot cards. Her history is connected to the legendary King Arthur of Camelot, and she is immortal. Frequently she is called upon to aid other magic-user super-heroes. She has been a member of the Demon Knights, Justice League Dark, the Sentinels of Magic and the Spirit Squad. Injustice Comic Xanadu is sought out by John Constantine and Batman for aide but she refuses to open the door to her shop for them, having received a premonition of their arrival. When Constantine knocks on the door, she tells him she won't open the door. When Constantine reminds her that her sign says "Enter freely and unafraid", Xanadu opens the door a crack and hands Batman a new sign, asking him to hang it up. The new sign reads, "Unless you're John Constantine". Batman asks her to hear them out, and she tells the Dark Knight she already knows they want her help. Constantine tells her she's right but that there's something else. Confused, Xanadu finally opens her door, demanding from Constantine, "What are you keeping from me?" Constantine refuses to tell her outside and Xanadu finally allows the two in, reminding the mage, "I have learnt my lesson, John. Painfully. No matter what comes out of your mouth, I will not stand with you again." Constantine knows she won't believe anything he says and asks to read with her cards but she refuses to let him touch them. Constantine instead has Batman draw two cards for him. The cards are The Lovers and Death cards. Xanadu quickly realizes: "Jason Blood is dead." Constantine apologizes but Xanadu slaps him across his face, infuriated. Screaming at him not to lie to her, Madame Xanadu rages, "Don't you pretend to care!" Claiming she can see through him, she calls him pathetic and selfish. Batman tries to tell her how Blood died but Xanadu tosses her Tarot Cards at the two, screaming, "I know how he died! And I don't need to consult the cards to know!" Holding up The Devil card, Xanadu tells the two that Blood survived over a thousand years bound to the demon Etrigan and that the mistake that cost him his life was trusting Constantine. Constantine looks at a card before leaving after apologizing to Nimue. Batman follows him, leaving Xanadu to grieve and collect her cards as she regains her composure. When Constantine and the Dark Knight return, Nimue reveals to them that she and Blood were secret lovers for over a millena, though Constantine reveals to her it wasn't as secret as she thought. Xanadu tells John she will hate him forever, though John is hardly fazed. When Batman tells her it wasn't his fault, Madame Xanadu holds up the Justice card when Constantine asks if she knows who killed Blood, revealing she knows the Spectre murdered him. Constantine tells her that they are going to take Superman down and that they will have to deal with the Spirit of Vengeance to get to him. Xanadu asks what they need and Constantine tells her they need information, anything to use against him. Telling the two to be seated, Xanadu looks to her crystal ball, with Constantine warning her to only take a quick peek. While assuring John she will be careful, Nimue suddenly recoils in pain as an image of a grinning face flashes before her. Collapsing, Xanadu convulses until Constantine manages to free her from whatever possessed her. Shocked that Constantine saved her, she tells John what she saw in a prophecy: "The green will grow. Hellfire will burn. A dead man will fall and a dead man will rise. Souls will be lost and traitors triumphant. The Empress awakens. The Emperor sleeps. The adviser banished... the Joker returns." A shocked Nimue is helped up by Constantine and she brokenly tells him, "You can't fight this, John. You can't..." Madame Xanadu is carried away by Constantine while Batman muses over the final words of her prophecy, The Fool card lying on the floor. Powers and Abilities An immortal practitioner in magic, Madame Xanadu uses both Tarot Cards and a crystal ball to focus her powers to receive visions of the future through. Xanadu relays these visions as prophecies to be interpreted by others, allowing them knowledge of the future, though in vague sentences. Appearance Xanadu is a beautiful dark-haired woman and wears a violet Chinese qipao dress along with assorted golden jewelry on her head, arms and legs. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-50-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-50-33.jpg Madame Xanadu's Prophecy.jpg|Xanadu's Prophecy Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters